


The Fake Corrupter of Fred Weasley

by MarvelatBarnes



Series: Stop and Go (Go Go GO!) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Magical Tattoos, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Hermione has a tattoo.





	The Fake Corrupter of Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> very light mentioning of PTSD, otherwise these are not my characters, I do not own them. sadly.
> 
> basically just some fluff :)

Hermione wasn’t sure when it began, honestly. The fleeting glances, sneaky smiles, light touches of the hand. George and Angelina’s wedding was the first time the family really noticed how well the two fit together.

Mrs. Weasley was infuriated when she saw the flying dragon tattoo, moving through the floral background with ease, on Hermione’s left forearm. The tattoo circled from her inner elbow, around the middle of her forearm, and wrapped around her wrist ending with her pointer finger. Mrs. Weasley was convinced Fred had corrupted her, gotten her drunk, made her loose a dare. Something that would have made the brightest witch of her age act so out of character. 

Hermione was seated at the end of the wedding party’s table, having become close with Angelina over the few years, when Fred approached her to dance. His dramatic bow at the waist caught her attention. The scar that started as a jagged edge at his temple continued down the side of his neck and disappeared through his shirt collar.

“May I ask for your hand?” Fred quirked a smile at her.

“Why, yes you may.” Hermione slid her hand into his, the dragon blowing a small puff of fire at the touch.

“I can’t believe he’s gotten her to loosen up this much.” Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry watched the two join George and Angelina, gracefully turning the slow dance into flailing limbs and loud laughter.

Hermione didn’t bother with answering anyone that asked about the tattoo. It wasn’t their business why she got it or how her job as an aurora accepted it. Yes, Fred convinced her to get it, but not to show her as a rebel but as a way to move on.

\---------------

Fred and Hermione had been together for a year, the war was over by four years and Ron and Hermione were soon after that. There weren’t any harsh feelings from Ron when Fred began to pursue Hermione within the following year and once they told Molly, she already began planning the wedding, threatening Fred if he messed this one up.

It was the first night that they stayed at Fred and George’s apartment when she got the tattoo. George had stayed at Angelina’s to give them more privacy which Hermione rolled her eyes at. The evening had gone well, Fred made dessert before dinner because “Hermione, there is no reason not to act like a child if they have all the fun” which she couldn’t argue with. They watched a movie and had both changed for bed, curled up with each other and began to fall asleep.

Fred played with the ends of Hermione’s hair while they drifted off to sleep and as soon as he felt her breath slow, he detangled himself from her and went to the kitchen to make himself a batch of tea. 

He was on his third cup when he heard movement in the bedroom. He watched the door, waiting for her to come out until he heard a gasp. His head fell to the side while his eyebrows scrunched together and he bit his lip. 

“No, please.” Hermione whispered. Fred stood up in an instance hearing the whimper following that. “Stop!” a yell erupted from the sleeping girl as Fred ran in, wand raised. A scream ripped through the room as Fred dropped his wand and fell next to the sleeping witch.

“Hermione!” Fred reached out to shake her awake as she thrashed in bed. The fourth time he shook her, Hermione jumped up and grabbed her wand from the nightstand, pointing it at Fred’s throat. His hands automatically went up, waiting for her to fully wake. “Mione?” Fred whispered when her eyes stopped flying around the room.

“Fred?” Hermione’s voice came out weak, her arm lowering and wand falling from her hand. 

“You alright?” Fred kept his hands raised. “Trouble sleeping, ey?” Hermione nodded and put her wand on the nightstand, gripping her left forearm. Fred watched her hands, “not doing too well at it myself.”

“I just want it gone. I don’t want to keep seeing it or having to hide it.” Hermione started clawing at it. Hermione let out a frustrated scream as Fred gripped her hand.

“Alright, love, alright. Hang on, ok?” Fred kissed her hand and walked out of the bedroom, returning with his coat and her coat in hand. “Get dressed, let’s go.”

“Where?” Hermione wiped at her eyes quickly but stayed seated. Fred smirked and winked at her.

“Don’t ask questions love.” Fred said. Hermione bit her lip, looking from him to the coat.

“This just feels like a bad idea.” Hermione whispered but got up, pulling on her flannel pajama bottoms and took the coat from him. Fred smiled down at her and grabbed her hand.

“Now, would I ever steer you wrong?”

Hermione paused with her answer which caused Fred to look hurt while Hermione broke into laughter.

“For that, I’m definitely not telling you where we are going.” Fred winked while disapperating to the destination in question. Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing where they were.

“Fred, I am not getting a tattoo.” Hermione said.

“Come on, lets at least talk to the shop owner. See if he can help you out.” Fred smiled and tugged on her hand slightly towards the shop. “Come on, he’s an old friend.” 

“Fredrick Weasley, the things you get me into.” Hermione sighed, following him in. The shop was shockingly clean with pictures of designs around the room, all moving like pictures. Hermione couldn’t help but be drawn to the dragon designs, much too aggressive for her taste but they were lovely.

“George!” a voice shouted from the back. Hermione turned around to see Lee Jordon coming up, smiling.

“Told you to stop that, it’s not hard to tell us apart anymore.” Fred rolled his eyes while pulling the other man into a hug.

“Ah- so it is Fred.” Lee still joked. “Hermione, never would have expected you in my shop.” Lee came over to her and pulled her into a soft hug. “Especially so late.”

“Godrick Fred, how late is it?” Hermione wiped around to find a clock.

“Just past two am. Lee here said we were more than welcome to come in.” Fred said.

“Not everyday the most brilliant witch of her age wants to talk about tattoos, now is it?” Lee smiled at her while she smiled back.

“Fred was mistaken but thank you so much for holding your shop open for us.” Hermione said.

“Hermione, at least talk with him.” Fred tried again.

“Yeah, come on back. We don’t have to do anything today but I can draw you up something,” Lee started walking back behind the counter. Hermione glanced back to the tattoos and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Mione?” Fred held his hand out for her. Hermione glanced back to him and sighed. She followed after Lee with Fred trailing behind.

Two hours later and the outline was complete. Lee never mentioned her scar, he had quickly drawn over it with the densest flowers and after Hermione had seen it drawn on, the dragon a replica of the one used to help her escape Gringotts, had sold her immediately. Fred sat next to her as the numbing charm did wonders.

“What are your parents going to think? Dating a chick with tats? Fredrick Weasley.” Lee gasped as Hermione smirked.

“Looks like I’m the tame one now, huh? Hermione Granger corrupting a Weasley.” Fred snickered and kissed her right hand that he was holding.

“Oh, both of you shut it. You know Molly is going to think this is all your fault.” Hermione smiled up at Fred who raised his eyebrows.

“Probably.” Fred smirked as Lee wiped away some extra ink. “Alright, Lee? Coffee? Breakfast? My treat!”

“Sounds good.” Lee nodded while focusing on the tattoo.

“Love?”

“I said sounds good.” Lee snickered while Fred rolled his eyes.

“Ok. Other love of my life, any breakfast?” Fred kissed the top of her head.

“Sure.”

 

\------------  
Harry was the only person that hadn’t questioned her choice. He did rather enjoy the fact that the dragon tried to spit fire at Fred if the two were in an argument. 

Fred always looked so offended.


End file.
